1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement target measuring program, a measurement target measuring method, and a magnifying observation device which enable comparison between CAD data and other image data.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a triangular ranging system or the like, it is possible to acquire image data which includes distance information (e.g., a height or a depth) from a reference position of a target in one direction (hereinafter the image data is referred to as distance image data). Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-46087 and 2012-26895 each describe a technique of comparing such distance image data with previously generated CAD data.
In a measurement device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-46087, three-dimensional coordinate values of a target are acquired by a distance image sensor. The three-dimensional coordinate values are converted according to a CAD model coordinate system to form a target model, and a simulated image is generated from the target model. Meanwhile, a CAD model is formed from CAD data of the target which is stored in a memory, and a CAD model simulated image is generated from the CAD model. Depth information of the target model simulated image is compared with depth information of the CAD model simulated image, to measure an amount of positional deviation between the CAD model and the target model.
In a position posture measuring device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-26895, a distance image of a target object is measured by a distance sensor as three-dimensional information. A depth value included in the distance image is converted to three-dimensional coordinates in a reference coordinate system, and required measurement data is sampled from the converted three-dimensional point group. A saved three-dimensional model of the target object is associated with the selected measurement data, to measure a position and a posture of the target object.
The techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2002-46087 and 2012-26895 above are applicable to position measurement for a target, and the like.
However, a dimensional error and the like of a specific portion of the target cannot be examined by those techniques. Further, it is required that the distance image data and the CAD data can be readily and intuitively compared without the need for the user to perform complex operation or the like.